Tower of the Lightning Dalek
Tower of the Lightning Dalek is the first episode in Doctor Who: TARDIS Time. It aired 1/4/2014. Synopsis The Doctor meets Alice for the first time. Plot Opening On a foggy morning, a man is walking alone on the road, and he is talking to somebody on the phone. He hangs up and continues walking down the road. He sees a creepy looking tower with storm-clouds above it. Rain and lightning pour out of the storm-clouds. The man looks around the rest of the road to see the weather. It's a hot summer day everywhere else. The man turns back to the tower. "I've never seen that tower," the man says. He starts walking towards the tower. The camera cuts the inside of the tower. The man appears in the shot. "Exterminate!" a voice yells. The man screams as a bolt of lightning hits him. Main Episode Alice, a 16 year old, is walking along the road. She sees the tower. Alice walks towards it. She is about to walk in when a strange man jumps in front of her. The man tells her to stay away from the tower. He runs inside. "Hey wait!" Alice shouts. "Who are you?!" She runs into the tower after the man. Meanwhile, the man is in a secret room in the tower. He is sitting next to a blue box. This man is the Doctor. The Doctor enters the blue box (A.K.A the TARDIS). Inside, the Doctor hears footsteps in the tower. The Doctor exits the TARDIS. He sees Alice walking along. The Doctor runs after her. Meanwhile, Daleks are lined up. Lightning bolts hit them, causing them to turn into pure black Daleks with a red eye. "You are now Lightning Daleks!" a voice bellows. The Lightning Daleks cheer. Meanwhile, the Doctor is following Alice. Down the stairs an old man enters the tower. The old man looks around. Suddenly, he hears "Exterminate!" Tons of lightning bolts hit him. The old man falls to the ground. A Lightning Dalek with a red crown commands the rest of the Lightning Daleks to get rid of the old man. Meanwhile, the Doctor is chasing after Alice. Alice sees him. She asks the Doctor what his name is. "I'm the Doctor," the Doctor says. "Doctor Who?" Alice asks. "Just the Doctor," the Doctor says. Alice asks how the tower appeared in less than an hour. The Doctor explains it's from an alien planet. He doesn't know what alien he is dealing with, but he knows the tower is alien. Alice asks how he knows so much about aliens. The Doctor explains everything. Suddenly, they hear the word "Exterminate!" The Doctor tells Alice to follow him. Lightning Daleks chase after them. The Doctor leads Alice to the TARDIS. They enter. Alice is shocked the TARDIS is bigger on the inside. The Doctor tells her all about the TARDIS. He presses some controls. They exit the TARDIS. They are on the top floor of the tower. The Lightning Dalek with a red crown is sitting in a throne. The Doctor asks him if the Lightning Daleks are more powerful than the normal Daleks. The Lightning Dalek king says the Lightning Daleks have more power than time lords. The Doctor takes out his Sonic Screwdriver. He uses it on a red button that says: Destroy Lightning Daleks. The Lightning Dalek king laughs. He explains that the button was a trick. The Lightning Dalek king also explains that he knew the Doctor would fall for it. The Doctor activated it the only way it could be: the sound of a working Sonic Screwdriver. The Lightning Dalek says the Doctor just activated his secret weapon. Suddenly, humans all over the world turn into Lightning Daleks. The Doctor and Alice are the only people left. The Lightning Dalek king tells the Doctor he's helpless with only one human. The Doctor and Alice run into the TARDIS. The Doctor says the humans will all turn back to normal. Alice asks how he knows; the Doctor time-travels into the next day. The Doctor and Alice see a street full of Lightning Daleks. The Doctor says he can reverse the effect with a broken Sonic Screwdriver. He breaks his Sonic. They travel back into the past day. The Doctor hands himself the broken Sonic. The Doctor and Alice go back into the next day. The Doctor takes the broken Sonic and the working Sonic out of his pocket. He and Alice start running back to the tower. They are stopped by a Lightning Dalek named Jason. Jason says nobody will pass into the tower. The Doctor uses the broken Sonic and the working one at the same time. The Lightning Dalek turns back into the real Jason. He lets the Doctor pass. The Doctor and Alice arrive inside the tower. The Doctor tells Alice to stand guard. He runs out of sight. Suddenly, Lightning Daleks surround Alice. They shoot lighting. The bolts are about to hit Alice, but she jumps them. The Lightning Dalek's lightning bolts hit each other. They all die. Alice runs after the Doctor. On the stairs, she is attacked by more Lightning Daleks! Alice kills them the same way she killed the others. Alice continues running after the Doctor. She enters the Lightning Dalek king’s throne room. The Doctor is talking to the Lightning Dalek king. The Doctor points his Sonics at the button. He activates both of them. All the Lightning Daleks get confused about who they are. All the ones that used to be humans turn back into humans around the planet. The Lightning Dalek king laughs. He says there is still hundreds of Lightning Daleks on the planet. Tons of Lightning Daleks enter the room. "Exterminate!" "Exterminate!" "Exterminate!" "Exterminate!" "Exterminate!" "Exterminate!" the Daleks yell. The Doctor sees Alice. Alice jumps between all the Lightning Daleks. They all shoot lightning bolts at her. Before Alice is hit, she jumps. The Lightning Daleks hit each other. The Lightning Dalek king starts marching towards Alice. Alice jumps on his head. The Lightning Dalek shoots a lightning bolt upward. The tower starts to collapse. The Doctor and Alice run into the TARDIS. They fly right out of the tower. Outside, the Doctor and Alice see the tower collapse. Within seconds the tower is gone. Alice follows the Doctor into the TARDIS. The Doctor asks Alice if she would like to come with him and travel time and space. Alice wants to. The Doctor flies the TARDIS away. Cast